


Graves Dug Deep

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Odin's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of Loki's pig headed ness. Loki does not tell Thor that he was being controlled himself. He had done some shitty things but he would not try to take over the world. </p><p>Aka Loki was controlled by the Chitari and won't tell anyone but Tony finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki felt his head spinning and the colors in front of his eyes were blue.the pain in his head was little too the pain in his body. What had happened? He remembered falling, falling and falling until the Chitari race had taken him. In a flash he remembered everything his sight had a bluish tint as he stood over New York ready to see it fall his ears had ringing in them as whispers told him what to do. He opened his eyes in present time and saw The Avengers. 

"I think I'll have that drink now." Loki quipped.

 

"So, Loki. We are about to ship you upstairs so you can talk to daddy, but first do you have any requests?" A Shield representative asked glaring at Loki.

"I do not think so." Loki said neutrally. 

"Good, jackass." The shield agent got up and grabbed him by his handcuffs. The agent all but threw Loki into the into the interrogation room and chained him to the desk.

Nick Fury came in and slammed a file down onto The desk. "More that 500 innocents dead." Fury intoned.

Loki gulped and looked anywhere than the file. He had spilled so much blood cease he wasn't able to resist the control over his mind. "Why does that matter to me?" Loki asked.

"Do you not care about anything. That makes me surprised because Fenrir is in the other room telling us about how much his father loves him." Fury smirked at the look of shock on Loki's face.

"You have my son?" Loki asked feeling rage build in his chest. "You dare threaten my son you pig!" Loki strained against the chains that were connected to the desk.

"Calm down." Fury threatened and Loki did as he said. "We'd like to talk about your helpers. The enemy's of Shield you used."

"I'll write a list but I want to see him first." Loki said immediately.

"Write the list and I'll get your son." Fury said and walked out.

Loki flicked his hand and the pen started to write by itself. When his son came in his breath hitched. Did he hear of what Loki had done? Did his son hate him? "Hello Sleipher."Loki said with false calm.

"Hello! Papa Thor brought me from the park to the big flying thing! Fenrir said that we should be be lying low, but not for Thor!" Sleipher said shining and hugging his father.

"Do not trust Thor my darling, he wants to turn you back into a horse!" Loki said poking his side. 

"No he doesn't papa!" Sleipher giggled.

"Yes he does and then he wants to eat you. Right here!" Loki tickled Sleiphers side and the child shriekied. Loki chuckled and straightened up realizing rapt hat Fury was still in the room. "Will that be all?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Fury said leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had done his research. Tony had a total of three kids that were still alive, well fully. His daughter was half dead. But his other kids were all boys who were animals, Sliepher was an 8 legged horse, Fenrir was a giant wolf and Jörmungandr was a enormous serpent. So Tony didn't understand why three little boys were running around Shield and causing trouble. They had stolen his coffee 3 times and changed it with Bruce's tea.

The peculiar thing though was they all loved Thor, which didn't make sense because Loki hated him. They called him there savior. When he asked Thor, he just shrugged. So things were not making sense. 

Tony had decided to review the footage from the interrogation room instead of watched the three kids. He must have watched it 40 times studying Loki and seeing when he was lying or not. The only thing he saw though was Loki go tense as he saw his son. But I guess you could say that was normal. Then he saw it. The tell, no not the tell the clue to what was going on. 

Loki's eyes were green. And that wasn't the weird part; the weird part was that durning the battle his eyes were blue, like Clint's! Was Loki innocent? Could it be? He immediately called Thor down to his lab to ask.

"Thor! What color is Loki's eyes?" Tony asked as soon as Thor entered the lab. 

"Green. What Does this matter?" Thor asked puzzled and walking over to Tony.

"Thor, Loki's eyes were blue during the battle." Tony said watching Thor with interest.

Thor's face darkened. "Do not stir up false hope Man of Iron."

"No it's true!" Tony said pulling Thor closer. "Look!" Tony turned on a video of the battle and zoomed in on Loki's eyes. It showed the radiant blue that Signaled mind control. "And then this is today." Tony said pulling up the video of this morning and showing Loki's green eyes. "Loki's innocent, completely and utterly innocent." 

Thor stood still and almost quiet. And then as if he was a child, his face lit up in recognition. "My brother is innocent? Why didn't he say anything?"

"i don't know, honor?" Tony said shrugging.

"That does seem like Loki." Thor said almost happily. "I must go and speak to him." Thor said turning to leave.

"Don't! He is still powerful and hurting his honor could make him angry." Tony warned.

"I don't care. He is my brother." Thor said and bounded off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will explain The movie Thor and will be in Loki's perspective.


	3. Chapter 3

When Odin fell into the Odin Sleep, it was Loki's chance to get his children free. His brother, who wasn't his brother, was on Midgard waging a war against himself and his father could do nothing. The spells took time, each one carefully unbinding the one before and soon, his son Sleipnir was free. Then he had to get Fenrir free. It took even more time that his first son, but he was free. After that he made a quick stop to get his last son Jürmangour free. He was a quick one to get done, with each some he placed a spell that would make them human and surveyed the damage he had done, he had to make it look like he was the bag guy so that everyone's head would be turned to him and not the missing prisoners. He planned to make the destroyer go down to make it look like he wanted to kill his brother.

Speaking of brothers, here came his big oaf of a brother jogging in with, was that happiness. "Brother! You did not tell anyone you were under the Stones spell!" Thor said accusingly but with a smile.

"Excuse me Thor? Don't lower me to that standard of weakness." Loki hissed, how did he know?

"Brother, your eyes were blue in Battle, yet they are now green. I happen to know that over the thousands of years we shared a home they were always green." Thor said smiling wider. "You must tell them of you're innocence!" 

"Quiet you oaf! I am a god and I cannot be tamed by a mere stone. Forget the lies someone has forced into you're head, they are vile and I will desolate you if you spread such rumors." Loki hissed.

"But brother!" Thor said with a look of shock on his face. "Even if you did do this on purpose, I know you would try to get something more."

"I will await my trial on earth." Loki scowled. "And you are not going to spread these petty lies to make me sound week, I loved every bit of it do you understand? I wanted your favorite world to burn! You are nothing to me Thor now leave before your head ends up on a stake."

Thor's eyes widened as he left the room. He immediately went to Tony and told him everything that would happened. 

"And then he said he would await trial on Midgard until leaving for Asgard! If my brother truly had done this he would have found a way to make all these things look true." Thor explained.

Tony sighed. "Thor, if Loki is welcomed back into Asgard he will still have people that don't like him. What is the only thing on earth that he has showed joy to so far?"

Thor shook his head, not knowing.

"His kids! Thor his kids. He stays here he sees his kids longer. Get one of his kids to ask if he did what everyone says he did and then see what happens! Now shoo!" Tony said looking back on his work. "You might also want to tell the team about it, it will help if some people actually welcome him when he goes free."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pst: I'll give you a secret. Writers like comments and Kudos because it makes them happy
> 
> Happy writers write stories.
> 
> No comments and low kudos make a sad writer
> 
> Sad writers don't write stories
> 
> The more you know!!!

Sleipnir was confused. They had told him that his dad had done something very bad, but then they said it wasn't his fault and a Daddy wouldn't tell the truth because he wanted to be with us. The 5 adults looked at him and his frightened brothers and Sleipnir stood strong and went to do what they asked. 

"Daddy!" Sleipnir cried running to his father.

"Hello Sleipnir." Loki said smiling and picking him up.

"Daddy! They said that you won't tell them your innocent! Did you kill those people or not?" Sleipnir asked.

"They used..... No." Loki said standing and his form radiated anger. "They will not use my son against me." Loki growled and blasted a wave of Green energy at the walls making the floor shake.

"Daddy, your scaring me." Sleipnir cried backing away.

Loki turned and softened his face. "I killed them Sleipnir, just it want me. I wasn't in control but I did kill them."

"I don't understand." Sleipnir said shaking his head. "Did they make you?" 

"In a way yes." Loki said feeling weak.

"You need to tell them!" Sleipnir cried hugging his fathers leg.

"I can't." Loki replied.

"Daddy but then your go to Asgard and you can't stay with me." The boy sobbed into his fathers leg.

"I can't." Loki sighed.

"You just did." Nick Fury said walking into the room with Clint Barton trailing behind him.

Loki stood and glared at Director Fury. "What are you doing in here?" 

"My fucking place." Fury said and calmed. "You will be here for another 2 days and if Starks story checks out, your free to leave with your kids." 

Fury left leaving Sleipnir, Loki and Clint in the room. Loki remembered what he did to the archer and the feeling of guilt was overwhelming. He made the man standing before him kill people. Loki had killed over 300 people, and it was all because he could be controlled! Him, the frost giant who was a prince in Asgard. He should have been stronger, he should have not tempted fate with The Destroyer and just lived with his children, oh what a fool he had been! He should have....

"It wasn't your fault!" Clint blurted as if reading his mind.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked and Sleipnir left the room.

"When I woke up Natasha said it wasn't my fault, I don't really remember how many I killed but it was a lot and you killed a lot more." Clint took a breath and looked at Loki. "It wasn't your fault, it was whoever was controlling you."

Loki shook his head. "On Asgard it doesn't matter if someone else was doing the deed through you, it matters if you were strong enough to stop them. I wasn't so their deaths are on my hands as well." 

"There really not." Clint pushed. "Asgard is known off a lot of things and as of now we can see that forgiveness ain't one of them."

"What's going on?" Loki asked and Clint rubbed the back of his neck.

"Odin wants you back on Asgard for punishment." Clint told him and mumbled the next part. "And he wants your kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Tony was mentioned but I'm thinking in the next couple chapters Frostiron will become more evident


	5. Chapter 5

Loki growled and looked at the door immediately calculating how much force and magic it would take to get his sons and take out any possible enemies. He looked at Clint and frown, he himself was weaponless and the archer ad a bow and arrows, he would be harder to take out seeing as how Loki still had to say a quick spell. After the first spell if he continued with it then he could take out multiple targets until he had to say another spell. He decided that a simple fire spell would suffice and the wounds would not last long, one quick blow to Clint's stomach and he would be down and then factoring in Thor's weight and magic resistance.... Loki was doomed.

"Relax, we aren't letting him have the kids and Thor promised your safe arrival back." Clint assured.

Loki sneered. "Oh really, did he also promise that your arrows would replenish themselves and you would never have to eat again?"

Clint took a step back. "Right now I'd say he's the only one who is willing to stand up to Odin sans you and Director fury." Clint thought about it. "And Tony."

Loki stopped at that. "You mean The Man of Iron?" 

"Tony." Clint said correcting the god.

"I threw Tony out a window." Loki informed. 

"And you also threw Iron Man out of a window." Clint frowned and crossed his arms.

"Then why does he want to help me?" Loki asked. 

"Why don't you ask me?" 

 

30 minutes earlier

The minute he heard Odin wanted the kids he got into his suit and raced to the kids. He raised his hands to The Director and stood in front of the kids.

"Stand down Iron Man." Director Fury said taking a step closer. "We cant have another alien war."

"No, I don't think so, last time I checked kids weren't how we stopped war." Tony said shooting a warning blast in front of Fury.

"Stark, stop or we will forcefully remove you!" Fury growled stepping back.

"I'd like to see you try Eye Patch!" Tony growled.

"You expect us to go head to head against Asgardians?" Fury said. ""See reason, Stark."

"Reason ain't in my vocabulary." Tony said still blocking the room that the kids were in.

"Aye, my brothers children shall not leave Midgard." Thor said walking into the hall.

"You both want to go head to head against one of the strongest Asgardians?" Fury asked.

They nodded.

"Fine, if I'm going down, I might as well go down swinging." The Director sighed. "Send in the kid, if I'm going to help him I want to know if he's telling the truth."

Now

"Stark." Loki greeted stiffly. 

"Loki." Tony said just as stiffly.

"Clint Barton!" Clint said happily and then raised his hand in surrender. "Sorry lets just feed all this tension to the tension-eating-monster and be on our way, shall we?"

Tony chuckled and Loki stifled a laugh.

"Thor said to meet him on the take off deck, lets go." Clint said and left the room, Tony gave him a slight nod before leaving the room to follow Clint. Leaving Loki to decide whether to leave or to see what his brother had to offer..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, another chapter will be up tomorrow my sweets!!!

Loki followed them, wanting to know there plan, turns out, they had none. Loki was positively fuming as Thor talked about how he would barge in like the oaf he was and demand from The All Father that Loki's children be pardoned from the acts he would do. Tony was going on about how he should go in and have a couple of drinks before talking to him, like he didn't know if he tried to drink more than a cup of Asgardian mead he would suffer the worst hangover in his history. And Clint? He said he should jump down from the ceiling, and sneak attack, did they know who they were messing with?!?!?!

"All of you! Be quiet, Odin sees no reason and is the most powerful in all of Asgard, your attempts will be proven futile!" Loki growled and a table nearby flew off the ground and slammed into the wall, breaking into a million pieces. "You are all idiots and anything you do will endanger my children!!! If any of you would like to help me, then listen." Loki ordered.

They nodded.

Loki sighed rubbing his face. "Odin is powerful and head strong, if we can not beat him, we must anger him so his concentration will be on us until I can fully cloak my children from his grasp."

"How do we do that?" Tony asked, _oh right, he was coming_.

"Simple, Thor used to do it all the time for me..." Loki said looking down a little. "He used to get fath3er angry so I could have less punishment."

"Aye, and I will do it again." Thor said slamming his powerful hand onto Loki's back in a loving manner.

"Thor, you complete buffoon, stop that!" Loki seethe crossing his arms.

Thor laughed loudly and tried to hug his brother, but Loki had seen it coming and had transported away rolling his eyes. Sure Loki secretly craved the affection, but that was no reason to admit it. Admitting you had any emotion other than rage was a weakness, and Loki couldn't afford weaknesses right now.

"Okay here is the plan..."

* * *

As Thor, Loki and Tony walked through the halls of The Asgardian Palace, Loki felt a sense of dread. The last time he had walked these halls, he was an enemy, nothing but some _villain_ waiting to be taken down by the good guys. So many dark memorys haunted him in these halls, and that throne, the only reason he wanted it was to get his children free from there prisons.

This was the place he feared. Never a home to the Frost giant disguised as a small, frail Asgardian.  

Still, as he felt Tony's hand slide wordlessly into his own, it felt a little more comforting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG hi..... comments is why I write so........PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE\
> 
> Now to our regularly scheduled programming....

Tony didn't really know why his and subconsciously found it's way to Loki's, but he didn't immediately snatch it away when Loki gripped his back. It felt as if the entire world was being flipped on it's side. Loki, the perceived bad guy was actually a good guy, and Odin, supposed good guy was now who they were facing. It made no sense and as they walked through the golden regal halls, Tony started to wonder if he was the good guy still. Then he say him, the Allfather. He sat on his throne with self confidence shinning around him. It was more than that, he could see a golden aura laced with in his body, like he was power himself. 

Tony turned his head to look at Loki where he saw the most majestic thing to see. Loki had a different aura, a blue mixed with Bright green and he was so beautiful. Tony had been attracted to both sexes ever since he could remember but this, this more then that. It was pure...pure something he found in the man that threw him out of a window.

"Loki." Odin said stiffly from his throne. 

"Odin." Loki said equally stiff.

Tony could feel the tension and he dropped Loki's hand as he took matters into his own hands. "Hi I'm Tony Stark and your The father I presume?" Tony said swaggering over to the center of the room.

Odin looked miffed by the lack of terror in Tony's eyes. "Yes, I am, now stand out of the mortal I have work to do. Where are the children?"

"See, there is a tiny problem about that." Tony said shrugging a little. "We don't have them. Surprise surprise, when we heard they were kids, well I can't let a family of psychotic Asgardians chain up some kids now can't I." 

The All father seemed taken back. "You dare stand in my court and speak to me that way?" 

"Tony." Loki hissed as Thor spoke up. "I'm sure he doesn't understand, father."

"Listen, I happen to know a lot about kids and I know that without an actual parent figure in their lives it can ruin them. You want to take the kids, realize that you are hurting three innocent children who have done nothing wrong. We can't control who are parents are, trust me. Loki, well he has something to share as well." Tony said and took a step back reconnecting Loki's and his own hands.

Loki looked over to him and then sighed. "Father, I...I tried to take Midgard for my own and..." "Okay that is enough! Loki was being controlled by the leader of the Chitari and he couldn't stop his actions on earth." Thor growled out and Loki glared at him. You could hear a pin drop in the hall. Odin watched Loki and Tony with interest, almost like he was putting puzzle pieces together. "Very well, I still must punish you for your actions here, but I see no reason to pull you away from your children and your Midgardian lover." Odin said and Loki glared at the king while Tony just looked confused as Loki dropped Tony's hand. "Your punishment is to help on earth, You will help repair and protect the Midgardians at all cost." "Father?" Thor said his eyes widening, Loki, an avenger? "My judgment is final, leave my courtroom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin ships it.  
> thanks to who ever is whomii2 is because she gave me some ideas


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was quite confused even though Thor was joyous. Odin wanted his kids, for some reason, and he didn't just give up that easily. Something was going on, something he didn't comprehend as of yet. The trickster watched the reaction of Tony over and over again in his mind. If anyone would warm up to him, it would be Tony, he was sure of it. Tony was the one that was calm with Doctor Banner, who could have killed him. Tony stuck up for Loki too, even when he had thrown him out of a window.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked quietly.

Speak of the devil, there he was. His brown hair was erratic on his head and those chocolate brown eyes made something flutter in his stomach. Nothing that the god could handle.

"Nothing of your concern, Stark." He said icily, cause everyone knows in order to make friends you have to be a jackass to them.

"Okay well this doesn't seem right, Odin still wants your kids and he isn't going to give up that easily. I think we need to keep a good eye on them, I don't know what Odin has up his sleeve." Tony warned.

 _We?_ "I have been thinking the same thing, I have a safe house I'll be going to guarded by magic, that's where my kids were before this." Loki informed.

"Hell no, you guys are staying with me at the tower."

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was surprised to see that Loki wanted to stay somewhere else, he would be an Avenger, he had to stay at Avenger Tower. Sure nobody really trusted him, but that was because of something he couldn't control. It was so easy to forgive Clint so he didn't understand why it was so hard for the others to trust Loki. When they had reached the Hellacarrier and told the others the news, only Clint looked like he was really okay with it. Which was surprising since he was the one that used to hate Loki the most. Tony thought it was because he was in the same boat as Loki, and he thought he could help.Natasha looked skeptic, but then again she always looked like that and Bruce looked nervous, maybe afraid that The Hulk wouldn't see Loki's innocence.

"So I've got Jarvis working on a floor plan for you and the kids, you can design the rooms and everything. Anyway I'll get you a tablet so you can work on it with J." Tony informed Loki in the room where his children were playing.

"Jarvis?" Loki asked.

"Artificial intelligence, he is basically a computer with an attitude and is connected to the tower." Tony informed watching the kids build a fort with their blankets.

"Oh. I really don't have to live in the tower my safe house is nice and it's got room for us..." Loki said smiling as he made more blankets with his magic, Sleipnir whooped.

"Don't even think about it, you guys are staying at the tower."

"I don't really think that's..." Loki started but was interrupted by Fenrir.

"We get to live with Uncle Thor!!!! Cool!" He squealed.

Loki smiled at his son, unable to say no to him, Tony would have to write that down. "So it's settled?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Loki said still smiling and the kids cheered.

* * *

 Loki and his kids quickly settled into the tower with Jormungand and Sleipnir fighting for the biggest room and Fenrir begging to sleep in the room with his father. Loki allowed Sleipnir to take the bigger since he was the eldest and Fenrir was allowed to sleep one night with Loki. He quickly rushed them to their bathrooms  and got their pj's out for them, then he walked around the floor but didn't find the kitchen. 

"Where's the kitchen?" Loki said to himself.

"Sir only built a kitchen in the conference floor per Captain Rogers request. It allows more 'team bonding' as Sir would say." A voice uttered through the room.

Loki already had a fist full of fire by the time he heard the noise and was looking around the room. "Who's there?"

"I am Jarvis, i live in the building and control most things that go on here." Jarvis explained.

"Oh." the fire dissipated.

"So i have to go there for coffee?" Loki asked.

"I believe so." Jarvis answered.

"Please alert me when no one's there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loki's all shy and i really have no better way of explaining Jarvis.... sorry loves!!


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was informed about an hour later. He quietly walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Loki found a nice steak that he cooked up with some steamed vegetables and he opened a bottle of wine from which he poured a glass and drank from as he cooked. Ever since Loki was a child he had loved to cook. Another thing that had set him apart from the others. 

"If you would like to watch, you don't have to hide." Loki said without turning around. 

"How did you know I was here?" Stark asked walking over to stand near the Frost Giant.

"You walk loudly." Loki said with a smile.

Stark smile and laughed. "I barely made a spud you liar." He said rolling his eyes and grabbing a plate just as Loki was about to get one. He held it out and Loki set it on the plate, he then spooned some vegtibles on the plate along with a piece of French bread. Tony set the plate down and Loki grabbed it. 

"I'm not sharing." Loki said with a smile.

"Sharing is caring, did they not teach you this in asgardian pre-school?" Tony teased.

"They did, I just don't care." 

Tony grabbed his chest as if he'd just been shot. He gasped and sputtered but Loki just sat down at the table, choosing to ignore Tony's theatrics. Tony sat down and stole Loki's bread anyway. The prince chose to let it slide even though he wanted to yell at the man for it. 

"You don't have to hide out, you know." Tony said looking over at Loki. "Your kids are going to run around here anyway. Might As well get used to living with us."

"I don't get it, I tried to kill you! How are you being nice to me?" Loki said sighing and shaking his head.

"You didn't have control, we get that. And we forgive you. Maybe you should try forgiving yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

Loki had thought about Tony's words the rest of that day, but quickly dismissed. He couldn't just forgive himself after all the pain and death he caused. He knew that if he had pushed a little harder, then maybe Earth would have not suffered. He was weak, not strong enough to break though the mind control. How was he supposed to protect the earth with the avengers if he couldn't break a mind control.

Loki quickly started to have nightmares. One of the most common started with the fall from the rainbow bridge in Asgard. The seemingly endless fall in which he experienced everything he feared. Isolation and the knowledge that no matter how much the Asgardians thought they were gods, no even one of them would be able to survive this, much less a frost giant. Then the crash, the feeling of almost every bone in his body being crushed or broken. He woke each time, as the pain shot though his broken body, screaming in terror. All of his children would race in and hug him and sleep in the room when they heard their fathers cries.

The Chitari healed him after the fall, only so they could break him again. They knew that he would die quickly if he was controlled in his state, so they healed him, but he was too strong healed. So they had to break him again so that he was weak enough for the mind control to work. It was a brutal process that had him wanting to curl in a ball and cry.

"Why do you yell Daddy?" Slephier said one night.

"No reason my child, your daddy just gets a little exited after he wakes." Loki lied.

"Your lying." Fenrir had said softly hugging his father tightly. "It's okay to be scared, you said that."

"But I am your father, I can't be scared."

Loki walked down to the main floor and saw Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Thor in the theater room. They were all staring at the tv as a movie played. Thor was the first to notice Loki and with a joyous smile he waved his brother over. 

"Come brother, Luke Skywalker is trying to blow up the Death Star." Thor said.

"I believe that this is Star Wars? Jörmongor was watching it the other day. No thanks." Loki said waving him off. 

Sadly his children had decided that they wanted to watch the ridiculous movie and, since Loki trusted no one, Loki stuck around. He grew bored of the movie quickly and leaned slightly to the side, his head relaxing on the person next to him. It was Stark. He closed his eyes and mumbled About how he should go to bed., but Stark just shushed him and told him to sleep. 

When he woke he realised two things. A: his head was on Stark's lap and his fingers were in Loki's hair, B: he hadn't had a nightmare. The first time since he had been on the Helicarrier. No screams, no falling, just a happy dream of him and his three children in the park. It was a great dream, but it wasn't caused by Stark, right? It coutfit have been.

Loki closed his eyes, this was a nice place to sleep, he decided. He was just going to rest for a few minutes, then he would leave. Just a few more minutes. A few more...

Loki was asleep again before he knew it. Tony didn't mind though. Loki had really soft hair. 


End file.
